Feline Nature
by Freaye
Summary: When Dumbledore's Army decides to create an animagus potion, a single hair of Crookshank's is accidentally added in. This leads to similar forms, and new instincts. (Fifth Year AU, Fem!Harry, Kneazle!Animagi!Characters)
1. Animagus Potion Crookshanks ?

**The Kneazle Clan**

**Summary: When Dumbledore's Army decides to create an animagus potion, a single hair of Crookshank's is accidentally added in. This leads to similar forms, and new instincts. (Fifth Year AU, Fem!Harry, Kneazle!Animagi!Characters)**

**Bold: To Empathize Words or Actions**

_Italize: 'Thoughts', "Telepathy", Flashbacks, Dreams_

* * *

**Prologue - Animagus Potion + Crookshanks = ?**

Dumbledore's Army, or D.A for short buzzed with excitement. It had been merely a few weeks since it's founding, and Hermione had suggested an idea that had everyone agreeing. Animagus Training. So, with some discreet planning, several different students were given the task of gathering the potion ingredients needed for such a complex, and large quantity of potion.

All 28 members of the D.A had gathered in the Room of Requirement, where they watched Hermione slave over the potion. It was merely a few moments from moonlight, which was when the potion would be completed.

The D.A members were huddled a large group discussing magic with Harriet Potter, their leader. With everyone's attention on Harriet and Hermione's attention on the potion, no one noticed a single, orange strand of hair from Crookshank's fell into the potion.

"It's almost done! Everyone gather around please!" Hermione called, and everyone moved to surround the large cauldron. Since so many people were trying to become Animagi, they needed to use a Cauldron the size of a small muggle car.

As everyone leaned in closer, the pure white potion from within was hit with the moonlight of Midnight. What happened next, was something no one could've guessed. The potion turned a brilliant gold with silver swirls within, before exploding out of the cauldron.

The unknown potion hit all of the students, and as one, they collapsed into unconsciousness. There mind delving deep into the mindscape, where time had no meaning.

_Harriet Potter woke in a plain of mist. It coiled around her, but never touched her. Was this something that was supposed to happen with the Animagus Potion? A sudden shadow from within the mist caught her attention._

_The graceful, lithe form of a cat padded forward. So this was her animagus form, Harriet realized with awe. Her cat had short black fur that reflected shimmers of light. Slit emerald eyes matching her met her gaze as the cat sat herself in front of Harriet._

_The long tail neatly wrapped around the paws and the cat's ears twitched. A soft purr escaped it and the cat blinked slowly at Harriet. "It's nice to meet you." Harriet murmured. The cat's eyes flashed with amusement before it dipped it's head in agreement._

_Harriet noticed the mist surrounding her and the cat was growing thicker, and the cat's form began to fade from view. Soon Harriet couldn't see her hand infront of her, and the mist covered her vision._

Blinking her eyes, she discovered herself laying on the floor of the Room of Requirement. Her fellow members were waking up as well if the groans from around her were true. Shakily, Harriet pushed herself back to her feet.

By now, everyone was awake and picking themselves up. "Is anyone hurt?" Harriet asked the silent room. "No", and shaking heads made Harriet smile. Right beside her was Hermione, who's eyes were glittering with happiness.

"Now, I want people to tell me their animagus form so I may give you the appropriate books to study." Hermione requested. "I'm a cat animagus." Hermione stated. "Really?, I'm one too!" came the replies of several people.

Hermione blinked, before smiling. "How about everyone who is a cat animagus raise their hand?" All of the D.A members raised their hands, before gaping at one another. "How can we all be cat animagi?" Hermione asked the one question everyone was thinking.

"I think by this." Harriet said, plucking a single hair from the cauldron they were using. A single, orange cat strand made Hermione pale. "Crookshanks!" Ron realized. Everyone immediately turned a glare to Hermione, before she said something that made everyone pale.

"C-Crookshanks is part kneazle!" Her horrified exclaim made the Ravenclaws go into a tizzy. "A magical creature's hair was added into the potion!" Cho cried. "Anything could happen to us!" said a freaked Terry Boot. "Hurry, we have to do diagnostic spells!" came from Anthony Goldstein.

As only the Ravenclaws and Hermione were able to do such a thing, everyone gathered around them into an impatient mob. "Check Animagus Species!" Hermione urged, before checking Harriet's. Harriet's form glowed gold before a word formed above her, which made everyone stop and gape.

_Kneazle Animagus_

"Kneazle!? You're a magical animagi!" Terry Boot stated incredulously. With that a flurry of diagnostic spells all got the same answer. Somehow, the D.A had managed to do something that had not been done since the time of Merlin and Morgana.

Become Magical Animagi.


	2. Clan Instinct

**Thank you for taking an interest in my story! ~FireKitsune313**

Summary: When Dumbledore's Army decides to create an animagus potion, a single hair of Crookshank's is accidentally added in. This leads to similar forms, and new instincts. (Fifth Year AU, Fem!Harry, Kneazle!Animagi!Characters)

**Bold: To Empathize Words or Actions**

_Italize: 'Thoughts', Spells, Flashbacks_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

* * *

**Chapter One - The Clan Instinct**

It had been merely a day since the Animagus Incident, which resulted in 28 Illegal Kneazle Animagi. Everyone had a restless sleep, and woke up feeling infinitely different. It was merely moments after waking up that the new animagi noticed the changes.

For the Hufflepuffs, it had been the amazing eyesight. They were able to see everything in amazing detail, even catching view of dust dancing through the air. For the Ravenclaws, it was the added brainpower. They were able to think at two separate things at the same time, and were able to multitask.

For Gryffindors, it was the deadly grace that _Neville_ of all people excluded in abundance. And, something that they all had noticed, was the urge to cling to and greet all the other Kneazle animagi that they encountered. In the end, it was Hermione who ended the mystified impressions at a meeting the day later.

"Kneazles are very social animals. They live in large groups called Clans. You're all just feeling the urge to go up and say hello to what you're inner Kneazle views as a fellow clansmen. The accelerated thinking is how Kneazles think, and the enhanced senses are from your kneazle as well." Hermione explained, waving a book about Kneazles around.

"So...we're like a big family?" Colin Creevey asked.

Hermione blinked. "That's what your inner kneazle views, yes." She agreed, nodding her head.

"Well, I'm glad for that." Cho Chang mentioned. Everyone agreed.

During there time as the D.A, they had all gotten very close to one another. "Then why should we call ourselves Dumbledore's Army anymore?" Ginny asked, being the one who suggested it in the first place.

"We could call ourselves the Kneazle Clan!" Collin stated excitedly. A wave of agreements was heard, and Hermione changed the paper holding their names and title into _Kneazle Clan._

"Alright, everyone. I want people to start to attempt changing their arm hair into fur." Harriet called out.

The rest of the meeting was spent trying the change their hair into fur. Harriet was the only one to succeed by the end of meeting, with others accidentally creating retractable cat claws and some slitting their eyes. Hermione was handing out all the books she could find on Kneazles.

When the meeting ended, everyone snuck out through the various exits and headed to their next class. On the way there, they got looks from the other students. No one knew what had happened, but over night their classmates changed.

Their classmates held a now predatory grace that had everyone instinctively looking at them, expecting some sort of creature instead of classmate. They also had new habits. Some of the changed loved to sleep as much as they could, other avoided certain foods. And their grades skyrocketed, becoming EE's and O's.

Of course, some of the more dense students didn't notice either, such as a Draco Malfoy. The teachers didn't notice either, far too busy with Umbridge. But for those who knew where to look, they knew something had happened and were very interested.

As the days passed by, the Clan members became increasingly closer to one another as they became more in tune with their kneazle instincts. For one, it was not odd for clansmen to cuddle against one another. Or to sunbathe, a favorite pastime for any kneazle.

Crookshanks, the one who got them into the mess on the first place, was the reason why they were so in tune. He easily taught them about kneazle society, and all the queues a kneazle should know. It was fascinating.

And as the clansmen grew closer, they began to realize the astonishing rate of their transformations. Normally, it would take someone at least a few months to have the progress they had. That was solved by Hermione, who realized it took so long for someone to transform because they always transformed into non-magical creatures, and it was easier for them to transform because they had a magical form.

Of course, within the clansmen debates started to happen. Should we add in new members? That was when the large discussion for new members started. Would they become kneazle animagi?

Meanwhile, several Slytherins actually got brave enough to follow one of the changed students, the young Collin. These four students were Blaise Zabini, Flora and Hestia Carrow, and Daphne Greengrass. Using various spells to avoid detection, they followed Collin to a corridor.

They watched him pace in front of the corridor three times, before to their astonishment, a door formed. Opening the door, the small boy slipped in. The door immediately faded back into the tapestry. The four Slytherins shared a look before slowly approaching the tapestry.

"Did you just see what I just saw?" Daphne asked. Hestia slowly nodded from beside her sister.

"What do we do now?" Flora asked.

Blaise narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, before a smirk appeared on his face. "We obviously do what Collin was doing." Blaise said.

With that, he began to pace, his mind whirling with activity. He wanted to see what they were doing, before giving his judgement. Blaise Zabini came from a long line of assassins, and when he was enrolled into Hogwarts he was ordered to get close to Death Eater children in hopes of assassinating them further down the road.

Suddenly, a door appeared in the tapestry, but it was far different from the one Collin had entered. The four Slytherins stared at it, before Daphne pulled it open. Slipping in, the four snakes gasped at what was before them.

Somehow, they were within the wall, and had a clear view of what was happening. And what was happening, was amazing. Blaise leaned in, catching sight of all the different forms. "Animagus training." Hestia whispered.

Blaise agreed. Probably two dozen different students of Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor were within different stages of transformation. "It's the Golden Trio!" Daphne hissed, and Blaise focused attention on the only three not trying to transform.

"-Ron not all Slytherins are bad!" Granger said exasperatedly.

Weasley scowled. "All Slytherins are slimy gits." He declared, giving her a stubborn look.

"And how many Slytherins have been forced into Voldemort's hands with our silly prejudice?" Potter asked, ending the argument.

The students around them got silent, paying attention to her. "How many Slytherins have become Death Eaters because the light side wouldn't accept them and the dark side would kill them if they refused?" Potter continued, and the four Slytherins held in their breath.

"I don't like Malfoy as much as you do, but I'm sure there are Slytherins that do not want to be Death Eaters but are forced because of our silly prejudice." Potter said, giving Weasley and Granger a look. "We could just charm an invitation into the Clan where only those that do not support Death Eaters can read it." Potter said.

"But-But nothing." Potter interrupted Weasley. "If I can help someone get out of Voldemort's hands but won't because they are 'a slimy git from Slytherin'" she quoted with her fingers. "Then I cannot call myself a decent human being, nor can I look myself in the mirror without disgust." Potter finished, turning back to the silent group of students.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Your animagus form to just jump out and transform for you?" Potter said, which caused everyone to turn back to what they were doing before, but discussing the possibility of 'good Slytherins'.

Blaise only smirked. It seemed that the 'light side' of Britain had a leader with a good head on her shoulders. Now what was the clan? "Do you think they'll do it?" whispered Hestia. Blaise and Daphne shared a knowing look.

As a Carrow, the twins were forced to face stigma from the three other houses, and torture from their parents had home. For them, what Potter just suggested could help them live to their 20th birthday atleast. Even if Potter did nothing, Blaise was already planning on ferreting the two to Italy as well as some of the other Slytherins who did not want to be a Death Eater.

Daphne suddenly gasped. They turned to see Potter's form shift and morph into that of a cat. So she was a black cat animagus...The cat was suddenly surrounded by the other students. "You managed to transform!" was the general talk around the cat.

The cats form shuddered and Potter was standing again. "What was it like?" Granger asked.

"It was amazing." Potter replied with a grin.

"If we all manage full transformation then we could get here easier!" Granger realized, and the students burst into chatter.

It would be less likely to be suspicious if a cat was wondering the halls instead of a student. Blaise applauded them for their sheer cunning. Wizards these days had no logic whatsoever, so it always made him impressed when they actually used it.

"If she makes the paper, I'm signing it." Hestia bluntly said. Her sister nodded in agreement.

Blaise smirked. "I'm interest as well."

Daphne nodded. "As am I." Daphne murmured. "Now...do we want to lead others to the paper?"

Blaise nodded thoughtfully. "It would be best. If they could see it it means that they do not support the Dark Lord." Blaise agreed.

So, when that paper appeared on a wall in the dungeon merely three days later, the four Slytherin's took delight in signing it. They then led their classmates by the wall, making sure to wink at those that noticed the paper. Most of the other Slytherin's that could see it were of the lesser years, with only a few upperclassmen.

When it was explained to them, they signed it as well, letting Potter know that she had made the right decision. When Weasley read the list he had gaped, never knowing that their had been Slytherin's that did not support the Dark Lord. The list was passed to the other kneazles, who were surprised as well at the numbers. They had figured only a few names, not a dozen!

Then Potter arranged for another paper to be placed beside the recruiting paper, one that held a dozen coins and instructions. That led to the situation of now, which would be the first meeting that Slytherin's would be invited for.

When the Slytherins arrived, they were greeted with wary looks and a tensioned air disappeared after Luna Lovegood airily commented, "I didn't know cats could reside within a snake's den." Making the Slytherin's give them confused looks.

Potter stepped forward, giving them a small smile. "Welcome to the K.C, or Kneazle Clan. You're not fully members yet, but that's only because you haven't taken the animagi potion."

Blaise gave her an interested look. "Why the K.C?" Potter gave him a smirk.

"It's probably because every single one of us here are magical animagi. Specifically, Kneazle animagi." she stated, like it was an everyday occurrence. Everyone just gaped at her, the Slytherins because of her blatant trust, and the clansmen for blurting their biggest secret.

Potter laughed at their faces, her eyes shimmering with amusement. "If you were not trustworthy my instincts would have been screaming at me to avoid you." she explained. The clansmen relaxed after that. "But, you are going to have to take secrecy oaths." Harriet added.

"They will not be binding." Harriet soothed, noticing the wary looks they gave her. "They are just so you do not accidentally slip up and comment on something to someone not a part of the clan." The Slytherins radiated relief, and Harriet turned to Hermione.

"When will the potion be done?" Hermione gave her a cat-like smirk.

"I can have it done tonight, if someone was willing to help me cast the moonlight." she offered.

Cho Chang stepped up. "I'll help you."

With the discussion of new clansmen came the decision for them to make the exact same potion that caused them to become Magical Animagi. Harriet suggested the project to create a special to simulate moonlight. After some genius charm work from Terry Boot, they had managed to create a spell to simulate a full moon's moonlight. The Ravenclaws were starry eyed at the genius spell, and instantly began to tweak it to be able to make all phases of the moon.

"_Could you imagine the sheer magnitude! We can make potions several weeks faster because of this spell!" _Anthony Goldstein had exclaimed one afternoon to the understanding Hermione. The only draw back is that someone has to have their full focus on it, meaning that someone else had to do the potion while they were casting the spell.

"I'll come down in my animagus form. Expect me at around 2 AM." Harriet said to them.

Blaise nodded. "I will be there." Murmurs of agreement from the other Slytherins made Harriet smile.

"Now, do you want to learn Occlumency with Hermione or the _Expecto Patronus _with me?" Harriet asked.

Next morning, at 2 AM in the morning, a black cat sauntered down to the wall that was the entrance to the Slytherin dorms. The black cat activated the coins that every K.C member held, making them burn to the touch. The was the signal the Slytherin's had been waiting for.

Seconds later, the brick wall dissolved away soundlessly and a dozen Slytherins came face to face with the black cat. Blaise tipped his head in greeting, and the cat tapped its tail in response. The cat led them left, which confused several of the Slytherins.

Wasn't the way to the Room of Requirement the other way? They were answered when Potter revealed a secret passageway behind a manticore statue. She led them through a cobweb covered passageway which made way for secret stairs. They climbed the stairs until she exited it, which was behind a unicorn portrait.

Stepping out, they realized that they were merely a hallway away from the Room of Requirement. With her agile feet, Potter quickly activated the door and the dozen Slytherin's entered the door. They were met by the sight of a bubbling cauldron and a focused Hermione. Cho was behind her her wand pointed up where a full moon had been formed on ceiling.

"Now, step forward." The Slytherins took cautious steps to the cauldron. Harriet walked behind the two girls, her wand ready. "Crookshanks!" Harriet called. The Slytherins watched on in interest as Granger's cat placed a single one of its hair into the potion before darting away to her owner.

Harriet raised her wand, "_Protego Totalum!" _falling from her lips. A dome formed over the three girls and one cat as they watched the potion explode onto the Slytherins. As they all slumped over, the three girls began to clean the room of the potion leftovers.

"Wonder how long before the instincts kick in?" Harriet wondered out loud. Hermione simply smiled, her knowing cinnamon eyes settling on them. "I wouldn't say very long." Cho commented. Sudden gasps and shudders went down the Slytherins forms as they awakened.

"That was amazing." The breathless whisper of Flora Carrow was heard as she happily smiled. A second-year named Grant Grey woke up as well, looking like he had a new perspective. Soon, the rest of the dozen Slytherins woke up.

"I suggest you go to sleep now. You'll wake up with some potent instincts, so be wary and try to hide them until we can teach you how to get them under control." Hermione called out, and the Slytherins gave sleepy mumbles. They had not realized how tired they were until it was over.

Next morning, the students noticed that now Slytherins had the same deadly grace of their mysterious classmate. The teachers still noticed nothing, Umbridge was making everyone's life miserable, but the students noticed. And gossip began amongst them. What could have caused such a change?

* * *

**That is the end of the first official chapter, second if you count the prologue...they will gradually get much longer, and I'm really excited for this one. **


	3. Hell Week

**Thank you for taking an interest in my story! ~FireKitsune313**

**Summary: **When Dumbledore's Army decides to create an animagus potion, a single hair of Crookshank's is accidentally added in. This leads to similar forms, and new instincts. (Fifth Year AU, Fem!Harry, Kneazle!Animagi!Characters)

**Bold: To ****Empathize Words or Actions**

_Italize: 'Thoughts', "Telepathy", Dreams, Flashbacks_

* * *

**Chapter Two - Recruitment and Hell Week**

Despite everyone's worries, the Slytherins slid into the Clan's way of thinking with ease. Now that they were official members of the clan, they were included into the projects and classes going on amongst the Clan of Kneazle Animagi.

These classes were organized into a controlled chaos. Different people excelled in different fields of magic, and those fit for teaching began to teach anyone willing to learn. Harriet, for example taught Defense Against the Dark Arts on Mondays and Thursdays. She constantly switched the time she taught them at, so she would not be predictable.

Terry Boot taught charms on Wednesdays, and Padma and Partavi taught Transfiguration on Fridays. Saturdays were taken up by several Ravenclaws that taught and brewed potions. During which, a delighted Lavender Brown discovered that a _Boils Cure _potion cured all types of boils, including acne.

In light of the discovery, the potion was made in bulk and was sold to eager female students in a sort of underground potion ring. This led to the Twins experimenting with cosmetic magic, and created something everyone was impressed with.

It was a simple potion, that when drank gave a person temporary abilities of a metamorphmagus, allowing them to change into anyone they wanted to be. Not to be outdone, a friendly rivalry started amongst the clansmen.

Who could create the best thing? Hermione encouraged this, starting up a competition. There was a spell competition, a potions competition, and an enchanting competition. Their kneazle nature sparked up, and people tried their best to up one another while somehow being friendly.

Ron and Luna won the enchanting competition when they made and enchanted large statues to obey the will of the clansmen. Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones won the spell making competition when they made a spell that would create a massive, magical resistant sandstorm. The combination of Blaise and Ernie Macmillian won the potion competition when they made an _Essence of Insanity, _something with a high enough dosage could make someone insane.

Now, there was one day of the week where everyone without a good excuse was required to attend. That was Sunday, where they gave their weekly reports to the de-facto leaders - Harriet, Hermione, and Ron. This was where issues were addressed, and suggestions were made.

In fact, one was happening right now.

"I think we should put up a recruitment poster for Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs like we did with Slytherin." came the suggestion of Susan Bones. Murmurs of agreement were heard. Harriet nodded, her green eyes thoughtful.

"I'll do it, but I'll need someone to put it up for me." Hermione announced. Cho Chang stood up, catching everyone's attention.

"We need to...take care of Umbridge…" Cho hissed, a feral glint entering her eyes. Matching dark looks flashed across the other clansmen. Umbridge, was a bigger thorn in their side than anyone else. She was obviously a ministry supporter, and a child torturer.

It had displeased many clansmen when they realized Harriet and their other clansmen were getting tortured using a blood quill. It had in fact enraged them. Everyone had been planning to take her down, Cho was just the first one to say it.

"Alright, but how too you plan to do it?" The Weasley Twins in the room stood up. "We-plan-to create-chaos." Fred and George said. Blaise leaned in. "Chaos?" he repeated, raising an eyebrow. George smiled evilly.

"If we are to create enough chaos within the school, we can easily further our agenda while stopping the lessons for the little death eaters." George said. "And, we can have far more time doing projects." Fred finished.

Murmurs of surprise was heard before Blaise nodded to them. "It's smart. If the death eater children cannot get education in certain things, we can limit their education and make them less powerful on the battlefield." Blaise said approvingly.

"I'll give you all a week to make enough Chaos." Harriet said, her mind already focusing on some pranks she could do herself.

This began what would later be called amongst clansmen - Hell Week.

**Monday: Day 01 of Hell Week **

It started on Monday, where everyone awakened to a very strange day. Students watched on with open mouths and incredulous looks as _trees walked_ down the hallway with yellow clouds coming from their flowers. People assumed that they were harmless, then they realized what happened when they inhaled the sweet smelling clouds.

Spore that had a range of symptoms. Some plants caused hallucinations. Which caused rather funny scenes. "Jacob! Get off the fucking floor! What the fuck is wrong with you!? Stop rubbing my leg with your cheek! Are you_ purring!?"_

Others made people get violently sick, and some caused people coloring to change. To stop suspicion, most clansmen walked through the color changing one. Umbridge had the 'fortune' of inhaling all three types of spores and spent the rest of the day croaking and puking all over the floor with green skin and red hair.

Another notable one was a purple skinned Harriet Potter who had hair the color of butter which clashed horribly. Meanwhile, Fred Weasley was seen high fiving an embarrassed but happy Neville.

The teachers tried to banish the creatures, but they were resistant and instead puffed up before 'farting' out a massive cloud of spores that could fill a whole hallway.

During the chaos, the Clansmen took the advantage to further their agenda by posting enchanted recruitment papers within the commons room and hospital room. They had gotten two dozen recruits in one day, and people were still signing, to the clan's joy.

**Tuesday: Day 02 of Hell Week**

Tuesday became more strange. With the plants still wandering around, a large storm had formed in the dungeons, each section having a varied storm. For example a fierce thunderstorm was right in front of Snape's Classroom, and a blizzard was a hall away. Hail formed near the entrance, so miserable Slytherins had to trudge through the storm to their common rooms.

Potions had been cancelled that day, to Snape's displeasure. The Clansmen proceeded to take the opportunity to raid Snape's potion shelf of everything, while disabling the various dark traps around it. They proceeded to place the ingredients into bundles placed within different trunks, to further stop suspicion.

Ginny was seen smiling at a Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott, who had massive grins on their faces.

The new recruits were led in by different clansmen into the Room of Requirement where they took the magical oaths. Already Hermione was brewing another animagi potion with the help of several eager second-year Slytherins.

**Wednesday: Day 03 of Hell Week**

On Wednesday, more pranks were added onto Hogwarts, targeting the classrooms. Faces of various creatures and people appeared on the wall, and no matter what people tried, would not come off. These faces insulted, scared, and screamed in people's faces.

"My father will hear about this!" squealed a whiny faced child face who was facing Draco Malfoy. Giggles erupted into the classroom and Draco's face screwed up and turned red. "_Silencio!" _A beam hit the mask. "MY FATHER WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS!" The now ten times louder mask roared.

Classes were cancelled that day as stressed teachers tried to magical get rid of the pranks. Except, every single time they tried the faces got louder, to the point where they fled or risk becoming deaf.

The Clan immediately took the time to ransack teacher's classrooms of anything useful. "This is...a self-updating charm book that has every charm spell ever published in it!" During that time Harriet and several of the potion specialists within the clan went down to the Chamber of Secrets where the perfectly preserved basilisk lay.

"Damn..." muttered Terry Boot, eyeing the basilisk incredulously. "And you're telling me you got _bit _by the thing?" Terry stated, giving Harriet a wide-eyed look.

They harvested the ingredients and skinned it, before sending it over to Ernie Macmillian, where he soaked it in different potions to allow special attributes. He then sent it over to Lavender and Partavi. They, leading several awed first year and second year clansmen, began to make armor.

"See, you just stitch it like this. It'll hold better and-"

During the beginning stages of armor, Hermione began to knit runes into armor as well. This led to her teaching the clansmen simple, easy runes that were need to know. Ron and several upperclassmen proceeded into the Forbidden Forest to gather information.

"Bloody Hell, when you see a bee nest, don't touch it!"

While Ron and them were documenting the forbidden forest, Harriet was reading through the Marauders notes to discover how they created the map of Hogwarts, which was being borrowed by a gleeful Blaise. He, with a bunch of mischievous third years, started hitting the masks with spells to make them louder in areas they needed to go to.

"We can get Dumbledore if we hit that big one right there." _"Silencio!" _**"I AM A SENILE GOAT THAT LIKE LEMON DROOOOOOPPPPSSS!" **

While that was happening, Luna along with different fourth years, were exploring the empty classrooms of Hogwarts.

"Do you think we can find some Crumple-Horned Snorkack?"

**Thursday: Day 04 of Hell Week**

On Thursday, a layer of water knee high flooded the hallways. Within the water fish skeletons swam happily, terrifying students and teachers alike. The classes had been stopped for perhaps the rest of the week as teachers scurried around.

"EEIIII! Something touched me!" "What the hell, Devin! You're supposed to be holding me out of the water-EIEIEIEIE! FISH!"

By now the K.C had over 400 members, and about ⅔ of the schools population as clansmen. With that came changes. For example, the upperclassmen were put in charge of underclassmen where everyone was put into groups of 4.

"You're Unit is C. You are apart of the charm squadron C.A.T.N.I.P"

With over a hundred different 'units', came specializations. For example, there was a squadron of 4 Units, codenamed T.U.N.A made potion candy and distributed it amongst the clansmen. Each unit was required to learn essential spells and tricks - things like the Patronus Spell, and the Protego spell.

_"EXPECTO PATRONUS!" _Silvery light burst out of the wand, and a leopard leapt out, pacing around it's creator before bursting into little shards of light. _"Wicked." _The third years muttered.

At the top of this clan, was the Golden Trio. Harriet had managed to understand the notes of the Marauders, so Ron with over 10 Units, were documenting the Forbidden Forest so that they could make a map of it. Hermione was busy assigning projects to the Units, and lived in the Room of Requirement.

"I do not need _sleep_! I need_ time dammit_!" Hermione roared, sending the twins in front of her cowering.

Luna with her Fourth Years had discovered multiple abandoned classrooms deep within the castle and far away from any teachers. Even Filch never entered these classrooms, so they began to use them. Neville, an herbology genius, had converted a classroom into a greenhouse.

"See this? It zaps everything around it before using its vines to eat and digest the food. I named it Blossom. Isn't it lovely?"

The Chamber of Secret being as large as it is, was made into a brewing area. There, perhaps a hundred different cauldrons were being used to make countless potions. People filtered in and out through the girls bathroom using a recording of Harriet's parseltongue, or through the hidden entrance near the black lake.

"We need to liven this place up." The sixth year muttered, giving the Chamber a dry look. "And get rid of the tacky snakes." piped the second year beside.

**Friday: Day 05 of Hell Week**

Friday was the start of Harriet's prank. Using fake corpses that were animated and had a recording placed in their mouth, she charmed them to mouth lines of horror films. Meaning, scenes of horror films played within the halls, often leading to one fake corpse 'murdering' the other.

_"I met him, fifteen years ago; I was told there was nothing left; no reason, no conscience, no understanding; and even the most rudimentary sense of life or death, of good or evil, right or wrong. I met this six-year-old child, with this blank, pale, emotionless face, and the blackest eyes... the devil's eyes. I spent eight years trying to reach him, and then another seven trying to keep him locked up because I realized that what was living behind that boy's eyes was purely and simply... evil." - Halloween (1978)_

The man muttered, shocking the Slytherin first years out of their mind.

Within the clan people were constructing shelves to place finished potions on. Then, the clan realized something. They needed more potion ingredients! People were sent to the places Ron and the Units exploring the Forbidden Forest had noted potion ingredients to be.

"Dammit, pull harder! We need that sucker's eye!" "I'm trying! You should try to rip someone's eye out while avoiding _poisonous_ fucking tentacles!"

And, some of the more devious Hufflepuffs robbed Hogwarts Greenhouse. Lavender helped by using the galleons she had gained from marketing cosmetic potions, bought more potion ingredients. The Patil twins were seen recording everyone's measurements with enchanted tapes.

"Let's see here..._oh." _The little second year squirmed under Partavi's gaze. "You...need exercise. We wouldn't want you..._fat..._now will we?"

Then, came the hushed talk of Umbridge. Using Dobby, they began to slowly feed her the _Essence of Insanity. _By Sunday they had planned to feed her a dose that would make her have a temporary meltdown, which would hopefully kick her out of the school.

"Dobby will do it to the Pink Toady because she hurt Harriet Potter, the greatest witch ever!"

Meanwhile, when Noon occurred, Ron came back with the news of them having finished documenting the Forbidden Forest. Copying the memories from their minds, Harriet began to create a map. Ron, having freed up from his adventure, began to teach some of the third years how to make a Patronus spell.

"No, think happy." Ron stated on exasperatedly. "But when I think of happy I think of puppies, and then of dead puppies, and then-"enough." Ron interrupted. He sighed. "Just-Just try, atleast."

Ginny and the twins were having a blast teaching the new clansmen how to transform. Already, some of them had been able to transform their hands into paws. Across the room, Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones were teaching a group Occlumency, and were partial successful.

"Focus! Or you'll mind will be read and everyone will know you're darkest secrets!"

Cho Chang created a genius spell that you cast on yourself at nighttime. Instead of dreaming, you were transferred into your mind. While your body was sleeping, you would be able to build Occlumency defenses. Everyone was encouraged to regularly try to invade your mind to help your reaction time.

"Ligilimency!" The girl hit reared back, her eyes momentarily glazing over, before hardening and giving the guy a sucker punch to the nose. "Bastard! I was trying to fucking focus!"

Some of them were masters at it, building complex mindscapes. The Golden Trios, for example, are some of the most complex. Harriet's mindscape was an Aztec like pyramid. Surrounding it was a massive rainforest that was filled with venomous snakes and riddled traps. Under the pyramid, the catacombs contained her memories.

_"It's so pretty!" Hermione gushed, looking over her friends mindscape. Then she saw a massive dragon roar in the distance and grinned. "That's Bessie." Harriet said, nodding to the humongous dragon laying over a mountain of bones._

Ron's was a forest, with forest fires blocking the way to his memories. If you get past the fire you would have to battle the creatures lurking within. Hermione's was an island with a single tower.. Within that tower was a library that contained everything from within Hermione's mind. But, to get to the library you had to climb the floors to the tower, which was the only way in. Currently, Hermione had 22 different floors, and was planning to make even more.

_"What should I do?" Hermione's eyes glinted. The room before her morphed and shifted into a surgery room. In the middle was a chair, and straps. "Whoever says dentists are not sadistic bastards that feed off of pain after completing this is a dumbass." _

**Saturday: Day 06 of Hell Week**

Saturday was the day everyone added in a little of themselves. When they were cleaning out the Chamber of Secrets, some third years decided to animate the bones lying within. Now, there were little skeletons that hopped around and made a general nuisance of themselves.

"Let go of my hair!" "Ouch, what bit me? AH! Snake! SNAKE!" "What? *blink* *blink* AIIEIEEEEEE! RAT!"

First years had decided to give Hogwarts a make-over, and using a complex (for them atleast) color spell, they had managed to change Hogwarts walls into nauseating color combinations. The Second Years had made a massive origami dragon out of paper that shot out actually fire. When hit with a spell, one of the dragon's scales would fall off and form into smaller origami monster.

"Is that an origami _dragon?" _The second year slowly nodded to her friend. "That's fucking_ awesome._"

Fourth years had decided to enchant all the mirrors in the bathrooms to talk back to you. The Fifth Years had made a massive nest with a statue griffon sleeping on top of the Gryffindor tower. Normally, that wouldn't be anything special, excepting the fact that three other towers had statue monsters. These statues monster attacked one another, making loud screeches and roars.

"RAAAAAAHHHHH" A grumpy Ravenclaw eyed the window. "Fucking Griffin. I just want _sleep."_ he moaned.

The Sixth Years doused the pumpkin juice with a sick concation. After drinking it, you would display symptoms of multiple diseases, sometimes a cold, sometimes a flu. Finally, the Seventh years had some how charmed every unpranked statue to breakdance to an unknown beat, usually getting in the way of frazzled teachers.

"What on earth?" Professor Mcgonagall murmured, looking at the suits of armor. "Are they...breakdancing?"

With the school in a level of chaos Marauders could only dream of doing, the K.C members had come to a revelation. All students that did not support Voldemort was a part of the Clan. Meaning, the 2 hundred or so students left were Death Eater Supporters.

"Sooo...does that mean every other guy our age that can't see the paper supports Moldieshorts?" The third year nodded to himself. "I'll give them a supreme wedgie for thinking of such a thing." he promised himself.

This shocked multiple people, because there was supporters within _every _house, even Gryffindor! Others began distancing themselves from the friends that supported Voldemort, and suggestions of sabotage and even outright injuring death eaters supporters started.

"Hallie is a supporter of Voldemort?" A Hufflepuff asked in surprise. "Now that I think about it, it was _really _obvious. Remember that time we read her dairy? You know the, 'let's kill muggles and mudbloods' one?" The other hufflepuff drawled out. The Hufflepuff blinked. "We're very slow then." The other Hufflepuff nodded. "Yes indeed."

Harriet suggested putting them a close watch, while getting close enough to get information from them. Meaning, someone had to cosy up to a death eater's child in hopes of getting information on Death Eater action. The Slytherin Clansmen had been voted to get close to classmates like Draco Malfoy.

"I have to get close to _Malfoy? Fuck_ my life!"

While that was going on, several different students were raiding Hogwarts library for anything useful. To be normal looking, clansmen were encouraged to take only books expected of their grade level. Then came up the topic of tactics.

The Purebloods of the clan began to share 'pureblood only' information to half bloods and muggleborns. It had shocked muggleborns and half bloods about how much useful things purebloods kept to themselves. Things such as 'Language Suckers', a candy that if held in one's mouth for a week, would make them fluent in a language.

"Learning Candy?" A first year asked the Seventh Year Pureblood. "Yes." he said sagely, handing the first year a _french _one.

With Muggleborns and Half blood absorbing all of the 'pureblood only' advantages, they began to talk of the muggle world. Purebloods were surprised with how innovative and futuristic muggles were, and liked the ideas of the internet and planes.

"Wait, so planes are like metal birds? And you just sit in the stomach of it? _Weird_." muttered Luna, making everyone around her gape.

Of course, with all of this happening, complications would occur. While every clansmen had the bonus of having an accelerated mind and senses, they discovered they simply did not have the time to do what they wanted. This frustrated many people, who knew if they could only just have a few more hours…

"Dammit, I'm almost done! Brain, I know I haven't had sleep in three days, but one more hour...I'm so close_zzzzzz" _

Then there was the clan dynamic. New Animagi sometimes could not control their kneazle instincts, and an older animagi would be forced to take them aside and snap them back into a human's train of thought. Luckily, this was attributed to the delusion causing spores floating around, instead of being illegal animagi.

A harsh slap echoed down the corridor. "You better?" The third year nodded solemnly. "Better." Ginny blinked. "Never talk about it again?" she suggested. The third year merely nodded. He didn't think he wanted anyone to know he tried to lick 'groom' Ginny.

And teachers were starting to notice the odd numbers of 'cats' wandering the castle. Once, there was perhaps 50 different cats wandering the castle, now there was 100 added kneazle animagi, and that was not counting the 300 other kneazle animagi that had not fully transformed yet. Thankfully, they were so focused on the pranks that it was put in the back of their mind, but the clansmen knew they had to be careful from now on.

"Hmmm...I wonder who's pet is that?"

In the meantime, Luna and her units had been renovating abandoned classrooms in all four corners of the school. A Ravenclaw named Bella Reeve was a genius at runes and proceeded to ward the rooms from those not within the clan. After Bella was done, first years armed with cleaning spells cleared the room.

"I'm done!" Bella called. Luna tried to walk into the doorway but was thrown against the wall. "Ah...not so done?" she suggested under the weight of the combined Fourth Year's glares.

Then, a Unit that needed to use the room made the room to their liking, before setting shop there. There was the herbology room, where Neville and the rest of his Unit handed out potion ingredients to those that needed them. There was the seamstress room, where Lavender was making clothing for anyone that requested it.

"Ah, you want a dress? An _orange_ one at that. Honey, you need some powder blue, it would go amazing with those eyes of yours!"

Noon came, and small coloring potions were added into everyone's shampoo and conditioner. Harriet notably had hair the colors of the rainbow, and the Carrow twins had fuschia pink. Draco Malfoy had the hair of a Weasley, to his horror and Ron's glee, which had people complaining as the clansmen pranked them.

"Hey Weasley!" Theodore Nott called out mockingly to a glaring Draco.

This was also the day Harriet completed the Forbidden Forest Version of the Marauder's map, which had people pouring over it to locate certain things. When clansmen realized the sheer amount of ingredients they could get from certain areas, people were sent out.

"Oh my god, they have this here!? I wanna_ live_ here..."

A famous raid occurred on a section of the Acromantula territory, where several skilled Seven Years escaped with Acromantula venom and webbing, which was used to make potions and silk. It was then that everyone had decided to kill off the foul creatures, and gather all the things they could form them as soon as possible.

"Die Foul Creature!"

Normally, this would be horrible to consider, but when you realize that first - The Forbidden Forest is a National Park for _light creatures, _and the Acromantula were eating everything in the forest and would soon turn their attention to the castle, it was considered perfectly natural.

"All in favor of killing the Acromantula before they kill us?" "AYE!"

With Harriet freed from map making duties, she took control of the Occlumency and Legilimency lessons, allowing Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones to join a Unit in charm making.

Harriet, who was now teaching Occlumency, was helping First Years and Second Years. Many of their mindscapes were flimsy because they thought they did not need imagination, so Harriet asked for muggle comic and manga books for them to gave inspiration from.

"What's this?" Harriet smiled. "It's Superman." The pureblood first year blinked in confusion. "Superman?" Harriet gave him a knowing look. "You'll like it."

It did them well, and they all chose buildings and ideas from muggle inspirations. A famous one was from Dennis Creevey, who's mindscape was designed after Superman's lair in the arctic.

Ginny who was put in charge of teaching third-years defense skills, shared her bat-bogey hex with all she could. While none could do it on her skill level yet, it still amused her greatly when a persons bogeys turned into bats and escaped out of their noses.

"Fuck, I can't breath because of you bitch!"

The three twin duos - the Weasley, Patil, and Carrow teamed up to make bottomless bags using some old jeans from muggleborns. It would take them awhile to make enough for the whole clan, but it was enough right now.

**Sunday: Day 07 of Hell Week (Finale)**

Sunday, the day where Hell Week officially ended, over 400 students were waiting for Umbridge to take a large dose of _Essence of Insanity, _and hopefully make her have a mental breakdown. Everyone discreetly eyed the teachers table and saw Umbridge take a large sip from her tea.

"Do you think she'll cry?" A first year whispered to another wide eyed first year. "Maybe." he whispered back.

A second later she screamed, falling from her chair. Everyone watched on in shock or awe as she devolved into a rant of how Half-breeds, muggle-borns, and people that did not support the ministry deserved to die. She was practically spitting foam out of her mouth when Professor Mcgonagall regained composure and shot her with a _stupefy. _

Nurse Pomphrey proceeded to levitate Umbridge out of the room, and the moment the doors closed the Great Hall burst into whispers. A proud Harriet tipped her glass to a delighted Dobby, who popped away with the biggest smile on his face he had ever had.

"She didn't cry." The first year pouted. "She still screamed. That counts for something." The other first year consoled her.

Then, with the students dismissed back to their days, every clansmen used a way to the Room of Requirement. There, a gathering of 400 kneazle animagi were cheering for the success of 'Hell Week'. When Harriet hurried over to the center of the room, everyone quieted down.

"I must congratulate you all for a successful Hell Week!" Harriet called out, and everyone burst into applause and cheers. When she raised her hand again, everyone quieted down. "I'm sure everyone realizes by now that every other student that is not apart of the clan is a Death Eater Supporter." Angry mutters were heard and Harriet simply smiled.

"Now that we have made Hogwarts are playground, we must expand. I plan to have us visit Diagon Alley to recruit more members, and I want you all to do it as well." Mutters outbroke from the crowd as people shared thoughtful looks.

"We are the Kneazle Clan, and we are going to survive this war. If we cannot rely on Dumbledore, than we will rely on ourselves! Now, who's with me!?" A roar was heard in response.


End file.
